We Don't Need A Reason To Love
by xxAzure-Wingsxx
Summary: Fuji comes back home to the smell of food prepared wrongly and is amused by his husband's cooking skills or rather, lack of. -TezukaFuji, AU of sorts-


Title: We Don't Need A Reason To Love  
Characters/Pairing: Tezuka, Fuji Tezuka/Fuji  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Romance, Humour, slight AU

Disclaimer: PoT and its characters will never be mine :s Nevermind, I shall be contented with just being able to read, write and fangirl over the perfect pair!:3

* * *

"I am back!" Fuji called as he opened the door and stepped into the warmth of their house. Closing off the place from the howling blizzard that was raging outside, he removed his shoes and draped his coat on the coat hanger but upon second thought decided to place it on the floor near the fireplace to dry; Tezuka would not appreciate the puddle of water that would collect at the entrance should he leave it there.

Fuji chuckled as an image of frowning Tezuka staring at the mess came to mind. "That man can be so adorable sometimes," Fuji thought to himself as he looked around. Given that he had not received any response when he had called out earlier, Fuji had presumed that the former Seigaku captain had yet to return from work. The house appeared silent except for the cackle of wood meeting fire in the fireplace.

Moving towards the bedroom, Fuji stopped dead in his tracks as his nose caught a whiff of something burnt. "That's strange, where's this smell coming from? I hope nothing caught fire…" the tensai sweatdropped as he traced the smell to its source. The smells were getting stronger now as he moved from the hall towards the dining area. "I am getting a bad feeling about this…" Fuji muttered as he continued forward to his final destination, the kitchen. Stopping at the entrance of said place, he steeled himself for the worst and stepped in.

Smoke filled the place and the burnt smell was at its strongest. Fuji almost burst out in laughter at the hilarity of the moment as he took in the sight before him. A man standing in the midst of the chaos was glaring furiously at the oven, his glasses flashing in the light and a throbbing vein visible on his temples. Coughing as he inhaled some of the smoke, he approached Tezuka, giving the man a amused look, "What would happen to be that black thing in the oven?"

"…" Tezuka turned his attention to the petite man standing next to him and said simply, "You are back, welcome home." "Yes I am, though I assume you were too busy with this disaster on your hands to hear me calling out when I came back. You have yet to answer my question," Fuji gave the object sitting in the oven a quizzical glance before turning back to Tezuka, a expectant look on his face.

The taller man recognized the stubborn look on his lover's face as one that would not accept anything but the answer and sighed. "I was preparing some food for dinner, lasagna to be exact, though as you can see from the state of things, it is not edible anymore," the man pushed his glasses up and gave the oven one final irritated glare as he folded his arms across his chest. "Maa, don't worry so much about it. There's still time for us to order some food," Fuji said soothingly. Rubbing his head, the other man looked away as he muttered, "I figured we could at least enjoy the evening with some home-cooked food instead of the usual delivery but that seems out of the question now…"

"… He should have been tired out from his work yet he still went and cooked food for tonight, knowing how much I missed home-cooked food," Fuji thought in shocked silence. Their days were very busy and they were always too tired to do anything when they came back, not to say cook, hence the frequent deliveries. The blue-eyed tensai blushed as he thought of how to repay his lover for this small but sweet gesture.

Grabbing hold of Tezuka's hands, Fuji dragged the man out of the smoky kitchen, smiling at the confused look his lover gave him. "Fuji, I have yet to clean up the kitchen- mmph?" the man was silenced as his mouth was captured by Fuji's. They kissed for a long time until both sides were forced to stop for lack of breath. Tezuka's face was slightly flushed, his breathing a little erratic, his partner was not much better.

The taller man looked away, his face turning a darker shade of crimson as his fingers hovered over his lips. Fuji's smile widened further when he saw this and moved forward, catching the other in a tight yet comfortable embrace. "Thank you so much for the thought," the tensai murmured into Tezuka's shirt as he snuggled happily against the man. "…My pleasure," the usually stoic tennis captain replied back gently, having unconsciously started stroking his lover's hair, running his finger through those soft strands of honey brown hair as they stood there for a long time, neither wanting to let go of one another. The sunlight shined through to illuminate the two people in each other's arms as the image shifted slowly to show the merging of two into one.

Later that evening, the two sat huddled in front of the fireplace, a warm blanket wrapped around them as they sipped hot chocolate from a matching pair of steaming cups. "That turned out pretty well didn't it?" Fuji commented with a genuine smile on his face as moved as close as he could and leaned his head on his lover's shoulder. "Ahhh…" the man replied as he wrapped an arm around the other's shoulder, pulling him even closer so that now Fuji's head was resting comfortably on his chest.

"Mmm, Tezuka's heartbeat is like a sweet refrain from a calming melody, one that only I have the fortune and ability to hear~ I am the luckiest man on Earth," Fuji murmured and smiled happily to himself, closing his eyes and blocking out everything else but the constant thump that represented his happiness and life all wrapped up in one bundle that was Tezuka. The bespectacled man looked down at the figure lying on him, noting the slow rise and fall of his lover's chest and the small, contented sounds that indicated the man was fast asleep, blissfully lost in a dream. "Sweet dreams, my beloved. Sleep well," Tezuka whispered, taking off his spectacles before closing his own eyes.

~Owari~

* * *

Author's notes: Wah, it's been like more than 5 years since I last touched POT but due to some weird twist of fate, I am now back in the fandom once again XDDD The good thing to note is that even after so many years, my love for Tezuka and the TeFu pairing has never changed so here I am making an attempt at writing my first fic for this absolutely awesome perfect pair ^^ It was written somewhat in a rush so if you spot any mistakes here and there, do let me know! **Comments are much loved too! X3**


End file.
